LoveHacks, Book 2 Choices
This page contains the choices in ''#LoveHacks, Book 2'' and their outcomes. This game revolves around choices you make; they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! #LoveHacks, Book 2 follows the same system as LoveHacks, Book 1. #WIN is when you have chosen correctly. #OMG is also when you have chosen correctly but spurs more of a reaction. #FAIL is when you have chosen incorrectly. Chapter One: What Happens Next Will Shock You Choices Choice 1 For those who chose to play with the default settings for Book 2 instead of importing their progress from Book 2, Choice 2 and Choice 3 will be character customization choices instead of Choice 8 and Choice 11. '' *Remember my choices! *Use default settings. '''Choice 2' *Well, this is awkward... (No effect) *Mark, is this true? (No effect) *Go home, Cole. You're drunk. (No effect) Choice 3 *Follow me! (#WIN) *GTFO! (#OMG) *Call the fire department! (#FAIL) Choice 4 *Slightly smoked, but alright. (No effect) *Shook. (No effect) Choice 5 *Sounds delicious. I'm in! (��12) *Actually, let's talk here instead. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *I'm pretty sure that's not a thing. (No effect) *Please teach me your ways! *Is that some sort of euphemism? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *This pie is everything. (No effect) *I've had better. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *You missed a spot. (No effect) *Now you've got some on you. (No effect) Choice 6 *I have feelings for Mark. (No effect) *I don't have those kinds of feelings for Mark. (No effect) *I'm not sure how I feel... (No effect) Choice 7 *Of course I still wanna date you! ( ) *I think we're better off as friends. ( ) Choosing the first option will result in Main Character and Ben sharing romantic dialogue and encounters throughout the book. Choosing the second option will result in Main Character and Ben sharing platonic dialogue and encounters throughout the book. '' '''Choice 8' *Yes, I'd like to change my face *No, I'd like to keep my face. Choice 9 *Fancy Side Braid (��15) *Elegant Bun (��20) *Short Curls *Straight Bob *Wavy Ombre *Braided Bangs Choice 10 *Paradise Passion (��20) *Carefree Cardigan (��15) *Tough Casual *Work Chic *Trendy Sundress *Bold Bohemian Choice 11 This choice is only available for those who chose to have their progress imported from LoveHacks, Book 1. For those that chose to play with the default setting, this choice encountered prior to Choice 2 during character customization. '' *Yes, I'd like to rename ''Dani. *No, I'll keep my current name. Choice 12 *Perfect! Let's go! *Not me. Let's try something else. "#ClosetUnlocked" - Change outfits any time by tapping the Closet button! Choice 13 *Dating. (#WIN) *Up-and-coming professionals. (#WIN) *Metropolitan life. (#WIN) Whatever you choose will be the first article you write for your company. Choice 14 *I can't say no to that. (��12) *I think I'd rather just talk here. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *We are not crashing! Or burning! *Is the great Leah Myers actually doubting herself? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *You're gonna crush it! (#WIN) *You can always answer to me! (#OMG) *I mean like, YOLO though, right? Diamond Choice 6 *Kiss her! *Splash her again! (No effect) Choice 15 *I'd like that too. ( ) *I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same. ( ) Choosing the first option will result in Main Character and Leah sharing romantic dialogue and encounters throughout the book. Choosing the second option will result in Main Character and Leah sharing platonic dialogue and encounters throughout the book. Choice 16 *Beer (No effect) Choice 17 *Cheer up! This place isn't so bad! (No effect) *I get it. This place kinda sucks. (No effect) Choice 18 *That's sweet! (#OMG) *Are you saying you pursued someone for once? (#OMG) Choice 19 *'I promise to behave from now on.' (No effect) *'I'm a big dummy, and Dani is a beautiful angel.' (No effect) *'I'll do Dani's laundry for a week.' (No effect) Choice 20 *You're on! (��12) *I'll settle for a drink. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 This is a timed choice! *Slip! *Shoot! (#WIN) *Stop! Diamond Choice 8 This is a timed choice! *Taunt him! (No effect) *Distract him! (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *Play our next game... With your shirt off. (No effect) *Kiss me. Now. (No effect) Choice 21 *I want to be closer to you too. ( ) *I care for you, but not in that way. ( ) Choosing the first option will result in Main Character and Mark sharing romantic dialogue and encounters throughout the book. Choosing the second option will result in Main Character and Mark sharing platonic dialogue and encounters throughout the book. Choice 22 *And we're going to prove we're above all this. (#WIN) *And we're going to crush you! (#OMG) Chapter Two: The Hot New Company Everyone Is Talking About Choices Choice 1 *This is a horrible idea. (No effect) *Cool! Can you get me drinks for free? (No effect) Choice 2 *Get a room! (No effect) *Looks like the webcomic is going well. (No effect) Choice 3 *Check it out (Happy Dopey Cat) (No effect) *Check it out (Regular Dopey Cat) (No effect) *Check it out (Surprised Dopey Cat) (No effect) *Check it out (Sad Dopey Cat) (No effect) *Check it out (Angry Dopey Cat) (No effect) Choice 4 *This is so cute, I wanna punch you. (No effect) *Why does he look so... derpy? (No effect) Choice 5 *Play Dopey Cat! (��20) *Pass. Diamond Choice 1 This choice will be repeated five times with changing the order of answers. *Turkey Leg (+Yum!) *Homework (-Yuck!) *Burrito (+Yum!) You have to get at least three ''+Yum! to proceed to the next level. If you fail, you can choose if you want to restart the game.'' Diamond Choice 2 This choice will be repeated five times with changing the order of answers. *Sunflower Seeds (-Wah!) *Cherry Soda (+Yum!) *Salad (-Yuck!) You have to get at least three ''+Yum! to proceed to the next level. If you fail, you can choose if you want to restart the game.'' Diamond Choice 3 *Beer (-Burp!) *Burrito (+Yum!) *Pepper (+POWER UP!) Diamond Choice 4 This choice is timed and will be repeated five times! *Play dead! *Make it rain! *Call for help! The correct answer will pop up. If you got ''+POWER UP on Diamond Choice 3, all three answers will be correct.'' Diamond Choice 5 *Happy Professor Seafood (No effect) *Regular Professor Seafood (No effect) *Surprised Professor Seafood (No effect) *Sad Professor Seafood (No effect) *Angry Professor Seafood (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Beer (-Burp!) *Burrito (+Yum!) *Pepper (+POWER UP!) Diamond Choice 7 This choice is timed and will be repeated five times! *Play dead! *Make it rain! *Call for help! The correct answer will pop up. If you got ''+POWER UP on Diamond Choice 6, all three answers will be correct'' Diamond Choice 8 *again! again! *nah dat's enough! ( ) Choice 6 *Help Wanted (No effect) Choice 7 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. Whatever you choose will become the name of your company for the rest of the book. '' *Type Company Name. ''#HouseholdName Choice 8 *Giving a unique perspective. (#WIN) *Thought and substance. (#WIN) *Kicking as much butt as possible. (#WIN) Choice 9 *Young girl (No effect) Choice 10 *She looks just like you! (No effect) *Why didn't you tell me sooner?! (No effect) Choice 11 *I'd love to video chat with you and your sister! (��16) *On second thought, I think my roommates will be home soon. ( ) Diamond Choice 9 *I'm not worthy of Leah, but I hope to be, someday. *Maybe Leah's the one who's not worthy of me. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *What was Leah really like when she was younger? *What's Leah's most embarrassing secret? (No effect) *Do you think I have a chance with your sister? "#SisterSister" - You virtually met Leah's sister. Choice 12 *Congrats! That's awesome! (#WIN) *What the hell is Hero Con? (#OMG) Chapter Three: These Cosplays Are Better Than The Real Thing Choices Choice 1 *Watch where you're going. (#FAIL) *Sorry, my bad. (#OMG) *Damn, you're pretty. ( ❤ #OMG) Choice 2 *Cutesy baby-talk. (No effect) *Someone's breaking out the obscure words. (No effect) Choice 3 *Super Suit (��25) (Path A) *Warrior Queen (��20) (Path B) *Wear this outfit. ( ) Choice 4 *So this is where all the nerds are! (No effect) *It's even more awesome in person! (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Path A) *Just smile. *Give him bunny ears! *Strike a superhero pose! Diamond Choice 1 (Path B) *Just smile. *Give him bunny ears! *Strike a warrior pose! (#NewAlly, The nerdy guy has joined your alliance!) Choice 5 *I'm here with a real-life celebrity! (No effect) *You really are King of the Nerds. (No effect) Choice 6 * Virtual Reality Goggles Choice 7 This is a timed choice! Option order is random. *Jump! (You have died, Choice 8) *Duck! (#WIN, skip Choice 8) ⬅ Correct *Run! (You have died, Choice 8) Choice 8 (chose incorrect option in Choice 7) *Restart simulation. (Choice 7) *End simulation. (Go to Choice 12) Choice 9 This is a timed choice! Option order is random. *Cut through the sword! *Freeze! *Deflect the sword! (#WIN, skip Choice 10) ⬅ Correct Choice 10 (chose incorrect option in Choice 9) *Restart simulation. (Choice 7) *End simulation. (Skip Choice 11) Choice 11 This is a timed choice! *Kick him in the gut. (#WIN) ⬅ Correct *Yield. Choosing to 'Yield' will result in different dialogue but will not have a significant effect in the future. Choice 12 *Why do you value the environment over equal rights? (No effect) *If you're all about conserving resources, why do you hog student resources? (No effect) *''Boooo!'' Tree hugger! Focus on the real issues! (No effect) Choice 13 *I'd love to be the special guest on your radio show/ (��19) (#ShockTalk, Sereena and Aiyana's relationship will be affected) *But I don't think I can today. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *High school prom. Hands down. (No effect) *July 4th, two years ago. *The time this girl started asking me personal questions on campus radio. Diamond Choice 2 *The Women's Studies Department! (No effect) *name you chose *My friends! Choice 14 *It's good to see you. (No effect) *You finally pulled yourself away from the pong table, huh? (No effect) Choice 15 *Invite Ben to stay and celebrate. (��20) (#RaiseAGlass) *Turn in early by yourself. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Change into something more comfortable. *Stay in my current outfit. Diamond Choice 4 *Eat all the strawberries! (No effect) *Feed Ben a strawberry... Diamond Choice 5 *Don't stop... *We should slow down. Choice 16 *Maybe roll back the mixology stuff next time. (No effect) *I appreciate the effort, but a little faster'd be nice. (No effect) Chapter Four: 4 Things Cowboys and Bartenders Have In Common ''Choices '''Choice 1' *The life and times of small boutique owners. *Bay Area musicians. *Representation in the media. This will be the article you show Blaire Hall. Choice 2 *Nice! What kind of meeting? (No effect) *How'd you swing that? (No effect) Choice 3 (Regular Dopey Cat) *Burrito *Salad *Cheetah Cakes *Ghost Peppers *Cherry Soda While these choices do not have influential effects on the story, Blair Hall will choose the Cheetah Cakes where she will comment on the quiz being accurate if it is paired with the Happy Dopey Cat. '' '''Choice 4 (Happy Dopey Cat)' The options in this choice are dependent on the previous choice where the previously chosen option is omitted. Choice 5 (Sad Dopey Cat) The options in this choice are dependent on the previous two choices where previously chosen options are omitted. '' '''Choice 6 (Angry Dopey Cat)' The options in this choice are dependent on the previous three choices where previously chosen options are omitted. Choice 7 (Surprised Dopey Cat) The options in this choice are dependent on the previous four choices where previously chosen options are omitted. Choice 8 ' *We're fixin' to give folks a taste of that down-home hospitality. (#WIN) *The boss'll have our hides if'n we don't talk all country-like, y'all! (#FAIL) *...Yeehaw? (#FAIL) '''Choice 9 ' *That you guys are the best. (No effect) *That the roots of a single tree are many and strong. (No effect) *To watch out for Sereena. (No effect) '''Choice 10 *'Happiness and the Nature of Fulfillment'?(No effect) *'Why You Should Be Bottling Your Own Ketchup'?(No effect) *'Here are 12 Pictures Of Cats'?(No effect) Choice 11 *Do you know this hombre? (No effect) *This fella givin' you trouble? (No effect) Choice 12 *Stand up for Parker! (��17) *Wait for this to blow over. (#ManOfPeace) Diamond Choice 1 *Parker is invaluable to this bar. *I said so. You need to hear Parker out. Diamond Choice 2 *I watched as The Double Tap burned to the ground. *I see through you, you sad, weak man. Diamond Choice 3 *I'm serving one final drink. And it's on you! *You're tangling with Ol' Red! #HulkOut for defending Parker. Choice 13 *Work It (��25) *Purple Polo Shirt. Choice 14 *Pull her chair out for her. (#FAIL) *Hug her! (#FAIL) *Stand and shake her hand. (#WIN) ⬅ Correct #WIN if you're wearing the "Work It" outfit. Choice 15 *Order the most expensive drink on the menu. (#FAIL) *Get right down to business'.' (#WIN) ⬅ Correct *Talk about how much time we're putting into the blog. (#FAIL) Choice 16 *Thank you for believing in me! (No effect) *Told ya I knew what I was doing! (No effect) Chapter Five: 5 Party Hacks All Millennials Should Know! ''Choices '''Choice 1' *A puppy! (No effect) *A party! (No effect) *Booze? Please say booze. (No effect) Choice 2 *Starry Night. (��25) *Black Dress. (No effect) Choice 3 *Shots! (No effect) *Group hug! (No effect) Choice 4 *That's so exciting! (No effect) *I don't know… You guys only just met. (No effect) *There's no such thing. (No effect) Choice 5 *Cole, Parker, and Ben (Path A) *Sereena, Horatio, and Mark (Path B) *Brooke, Keo, and Leah (Path C) You have the chance to explore all three options but the sequence you choose is not significant. Choice 6 (Path A) *Something classic. (No effect) *Something original and creative. (No effect) *What makes him happy. (No effect) Choice 7 (Path B) *The Prodigal Son Choice 8 (Path B) *I'm here if you need support. (No effect) *Don't forget me when you make it big! (No effect) *Most people would kill for this chance! (No effect) Choice 9 (Path C) *Have a sweet tooth! (No effect) *Have ripped bodies! (No effect) *Like writing! (No effect) Choice 10 *Sereena. (No effect) *Me destroying you! (No effect) Choice 11 *Horatio's right. We shouldn't jump to conclusions. (No effect) *Horatio, you're crazy for not taking this more seriously! Choice 12 This is a timed choice! Option order is random. *Grab a spatula! (#FAIL) *Grab a spoon! (#WIN) ⬅ Correct *Grab a spork! (#FAIL) Choice 13 *Take Mark to the rooftop lounge. (��20) *Take Ben to the rooftop lounge. (��20) *Take Leah to the rooftop lounge. (��20) *Wait for the others to finish the game. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Mark) *Get closer. *Slow down... Diamond Choice 2 (Mark) *I've never been so sure of anything. *Maybe we should slow down. #StarryNight for spending the night with Mark. Diamond Choice 1 (Ben) *Shirt. Off. Now. (No effect) *I think we're getting a little too carried away. Diamond Choice 2 (Ben) *Stop teasing... (No effect) *Let's just stay like this for now... #StarryNight for spending the night with Ben. Diamond Choice 1 (Leah) *Business Partners! *New Love! *Us! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Leah) *More... (No effect) *Let's take things slow. Diamond Choice 3 (Leah) *Don't stop. (No effect) *My turn. *Let's slow down... #StarryNight for spending the night with Leah. Choice 14 *To what do we owe this 'pleasure'? (No effect) *What the hell are you doing here? (No effect) *Get. Out. Now. (No effect) Chapter Six: The 6 Best Spots For A Guy's Night Out! ''Choices '''Choice 1' *With stylish design! (#WIN) *That's functional! (#WIN) *With a view! (#WIN) Choice 2 *Ew! (No effect) *Cool! (No effect) *...Cool? (No effect) Choice 3 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Type name for office pigeon. (Default name is Smidgen) #OMG Choice 4 *This fancy downtown office! (��18) (#LivingLarge) *The other office. ( ) Choice 5 *Are you crazy? (#OMG) *Are you joking? (#FAIL) *Are you… jealous? (#OMG) Choice 6 *Let's offer them spots on the team! (��19) *Let's stay a two-woman team. Choice 7 *He has to shave a lot? (#OMG) *That's his murder weapon of choice? (#OMG) *He knows some sick scooter moves? (#FAIL) Choice 8 *He's our bestie! Please don't hurt us. (#OMG) *Not sure if we can trust him… (#FAIL) *He's cool, but what's with his nickname? (#OMG) Choice 9 *Keo's coworker? (#FAIL) *A dealer? (#OMG) *Keo's little brother? (#FAIL) Choice 10 *I also like owls! What a coincidence! (#OMG) *I was hoping you'd be here! (#WIN) Choice 11 This is a timed choice! *Throw something! (#WIN) *Jump in front of the bulldozer! (#WIN) If you let the timer run out, you freeze and you will get a #FAIL. Aiyana will get apprehended by campus police instead of you. Choice 12 *I'd love to go out to dinner with you! (��15) *Maybe another time? ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *They're great! ...I think. (#OMG) *Never had them. I'm a vegetarian. (#WIN) #DinnerForTwo for going out with Aiyana. Diamond Choice 2 *Hug her. (#WIN) *Kiss her. (#WIN) Choice 13 *We should tell her. (No effect) *We should wait. (No effect) Chapter Seven: 7 Things That Happened (And Stayed) In Vegas ''Choices '''Choice 1' *It's too soon for them to get married! (No effect) *Keo isn't good enough for Brooke! (No effect) *This is all some crazy dream. (No effect) Choice 2 * Take the gift. Choice 3 *Beautiful? (No effect) *I'm sorry, but what is it? (No effect) Choice 4 *Share the suite with Mark. (��20) (Path A) *Share the suite with Ben. (��20) (Path B) *Share the suite with Leah. (��20) (Path C) *Stick with the regular room. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Path A) *Only if you're really nice to me. (No effect) *I figured you'd rather hear my dirty ''talk... (No effect) '''Diamond Choice 2 (Path A)' *You're way too dressed right now. (No effect) *We should probably get ready for tonight... (No effect) #Jackpot for spending time with Mark. Diamond Choice 1 (Ben) *You're so sexy. *You've still got your glasses on, Clark Kent (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Ben) *More *We should probably finish up. #CleanAsAWhistle - You and Ben took a sexy bath together! Diamond Choice 1 (Leah) *Give Leah a massage. (No effect) *Wash Leah's back. Diamond Choice 2 (Leah) *Keep going... (No effect) *Slow down. #SqueakyClean - You and Leah took a sexy bath together! Choice 5 *Leather and Lace (��25) *By Any Other Name (��20) *Mustard Dress. (No effect) Choice 6 *That's way better than… whatever it is you guys are doing. (No effect) *It's not just royal, it's grand too! (No effect) Choice 7 *What're you doing here? (No effect) *I'm surprised you could pull yourself away from being a snob. (No effect) *It's good to see you! (No effect) Antoine does not react well to the third option. Other reactions are not listed here. Choice 8 This is a timed choice! *Flinch. *Twitch. The correct choice is to '''let the timer run out! ''' Choice 9 This is a timed choice! Option order is random. *Flinch. *Twitch. The correct choice is to '''let the timer run out!' '''Choice 10' This is a timed choice! Option order is random. *Stare. ⬅ Correct *Flinch. *Twitch. #FAIL if you chose the incorrect options. You must choose all correct options to succeed '' '''Choice 11' This is a timed choice! *Grab Brooke's phone! (#WIN) *Slap Brooke's phone out of her hand! (#OMG) Choice 12 *Great! They're totally fine! (No effect) *They're in danger! (No effect) *I have no clue… (No effect) Choice 13 *That's not real. (No effect) *I'm so in! (No effect) Choice 14 *''Dani''. *Sereena. *Brooke. *Leah. Regardless of who you choose, the hypnotism will be successful. However, who you choose will slightly change a scene in Chapter 8, but will not significantly affect the story line. Choice 15 *Remain seated. *Remain seated. *Remain seated. You only get this choice if you chose Main Character in the previous choice. Chapter Eight: 8 More Things That Happened In Vegas Choices Choice 1 ''' *What are your hobbies? (No effect) *What was your worst job? (No effect) *What's your pet peeve? (No effect) '''Choice 2 *Me *Ben *Horatio *Cole Regardless of who you choose, they will not be successful. Choice 3 This is a timed choice! *Cover Cole with my body! (#FAIL) *Shoot at Keo! (#WIN) ⬅ Correct Choice 4 This is a timed choice! *Run right! (#FAIL) *Ask for clarification! (#FAIL) *Run left! (#WIN) ⬅ Correct Choice 5 This is a timed choice! *Follow your heart! (#FAIL) *Snap out of it! (#WIN) ⬅ Correct #SpoilsOfWar if you chose all of or most of the correct options. If you chose all the wrong options you will have the chance to restart from a checkpoint prior to Choice 3. Choice 6 *See what Keo is up to! (��16) *Meet up with Keo later. (#WhySpy) Diamond Choice 1 This is a timed choice! *Cover my face with a newspaper! (#FAIL) *Hide among the bushes! (#WIN) Diamond Choice 2 *I Love Dani. *You're my best friend, Cole. (No effect) *''Avenge'' me. #Cluefound for spying Keo. Diamond Choice 3 *Turn off the headlights! (#OMG) *Honk the horn! Choice 7 *Big Friggin' Margarita (No effect) *Candy Bomb (No effect) *Ultimate Bloody Mary (No effect) Choice 8 *Well, here it goes! (��18) *Nevermind. Cole would kill me. (#TightLipped) Diamond Choice 4 *'Sorry, I have a girlfriend.' '' (No effect) *'What can I say? I'm a professional.' '' (No effect) *'Nothing held my interest... until now.' '' (No effect) '''Diamond Choice 5' *'There's a lot more where that came from.' '' (No effect) *'You know, this brew tastes best when shared.' '' (No effect) *'The names's Hidalgo. Hidalgo St. Pierre.' '' (No effect) '''Diamond Choice 6' *'They'll be fine.' '' (No effect) *'Perhaps not.' '' (No effect) *'Are any of us?' '' (No effect) '''Choice 9' This is a timed choice! *RUN! (#OMG) *SCREAM MORE! (#OMG) *PLAY DEAD! (#OMG) If the timer runs out, you play dead. Chapter Nine: Forget Everything You Know About Weddings ''Choices 'Choice 1''' *Corsage Choice 2 *This corsage really is hideous. (No effect) *This corsage was such a thoughtful gesture. (No effect) Choice 3 *Apologize. (No effect) *Demand they apologize to us! (#OMG) Choice 4 *Dump a drink on Brooke. (#OMG) *Throw the corsage in the trash! (#OMG) If you chose the "Demand they apologize to us!" option, you will be taken to a checkpoint prior to Choice 2. Choice 5 *Front Desk Clerk *Antoine *Slick Otis *Edward the Enchanter *Elvis Impersonator You have the option to explore all choices, but the order is not significant. Choice 6 *I'm so enchanting? (No effect) *I look great in green? (No effect) *You ran out of options? (No effect) Choice 7 *You have every right to be mad at us. (No effect) *We should've trusted you. (No effect) Choice 8 *Encourage Brooke to wear the wedding dress! (��25) ( ) *Let Brooke wear something else. Choice 9 *Change outfits. *Keep what I've got on. Choosing Change Outfits will take you to the wardrobe where you can change your outfit and hairstyle. Choice 10 *I was born ready! (#WIN) *I'm freakin' out! (#OMG) Choice 11 *How brave you are. (#WIN) *How sweet you are. (#WIN) *How hot you are. (#WIN) Choice 12 *You make me laugh. (#WIN) *You get along with my friends. (#WIN) *You're great in bed! (#WIN) Choice 13 *Love you more every day. (#WIN) *Keep my friends in check. (#WIN) *Stop binge-watching without you. (#WIN) Choice 14 *What're you still doing here? (No effect) *Ew, gross. (No effect) " " Choice 15 This is a timed choice! *Miss! (#OMG) *Catch! (#WIN) *Miss! (#OMG) If you miss the bouquet Sereena will catch it. Choice 16 *Unwavering friendship. (#WIN) *Great taste in men. (#OMG) *Sphere of Prettiness. (#OMG) Choice 17 *Mark *Horatio *Cole Choice 18 *And I was having a rough day... (��16) *But you guys don't wanna hear that sappy nonsense! ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Is this some kind of prank? (No effect) *Fine. But drinks are on you. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *I would've pegged you as more of a fruity drink girl. (#OMG) *Can't go wrong with a classic drink. (#WIN) Diamond Choice 3 *This seems like a profoundly bad idea. (#OMG) *Make room for me! (#OMG) Diamond Choice 4 *Pop and lock! (#OMG) *Do the can-can! (#OMG) *Do the running man! (#OMG) Diamond Choice 5 *Why'd you bring me tonight? (#WIN) *Thank you. (#WIN) " " Chapter Ten: 10 Surprising Foosball Tips ''Choices 'Choice 1''' *Make amends. (No effect) *Show off. (No effect) *Humiliate us! (No effect) Choice 2 *Your sister? (No effect) *Sereena? (No effect) *Your girlfriend? (#OMG) Choice 3 *Hear her out. (No effect) *Ice her out. (No effect) *Throw her into the bay. (No effect) Choice 4 *Radiant Rival (��25) *Current outfit. Choice 5 *Crushing the competition! (No effect) *The epic Mark and Cole team-up vibes! (No effect) *Foosball and drinking. (No effect) Choice 6 *I'm not sure we're compatible. (No effect) *Do you even foos, bro? (No effect) *I. DON'T. LIKE. CHANGE. (No effect) Choice 7 *Alright. But no promises about 'bonding'… (��19) *Nah, we'll wing it. (#AintNobodyGotTimeForThat) Diamond Choice 1 *Hot Potato Smash! *Hedgehog Blitz! *Long Goodbye! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *You got something you wanna say to me? (No effect) *You can't just joke ''your way out of this. '''Diamond Choice 3' *That you fit in so seamlessly! *That you have an awesome career! (No effect) *Because you're taking Cole away from me! Choice 8 *At a convention! (No effect) *Through Gregslist! (No effect) *On a European cruise! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Champagne. (#WIN) *Tequila Sunrise. (#WIN) *Mint Mojito. (#WIN) Diamond Choice 5 *Name (No effect) *Sticking it to Martin! *Good friends! Diamond Choice 6 *Do the Mambo! (#WIN) *Do the Moonwalk! (��#OMG) *Do the Macarena! Diamond Choice 4-5-6 only appear if you are wearing the diamond outfit. Choice 9 *Speak for yourself! I'm perfectly fine. (No effect) *Are we really gonna do this now? (No effect) *Wait… what? (No effect) You don't get this choice if you chose to practice with Ben, instead you will get Diamond Choice 7. Diamond Choice 7 *We used to be rivals but we're more or less cool now! *But this isn't anime. We don't have to tell our backstories. Choice 10 This is a timed choice! *Get defensive! (#FAIL) *Play defense! (#WIN) ⬅ Correct Choice 11 This is a timed choice! *The table. (#FAIL) *Ben. (#FAIL) *The opposition. (#WIN) ⬅ Correct Choice 12 This is a timed choice! *Shout! (#FAIL) *Shot! (#WIN) ⬅ Correct *Shirt! (#FAIL) #UltimateTeamUp if you chose to practice with Ben before. #UnlikelyAlliance if you chose all the correct options. #CombustibleElements if you chose the incorrect options. Choice 13 *Another lifestyle blog! (#OMG) *One of his restraining orders has been lifted! (#OMG) *That TJ's finally getting a haircut! (#OMG) Chapter Eleven: 11 Signs You Grew Up With An Older Sibling ''Choices '''Choice 1' *I've always wanted to visit! (No effect) *SoCal is so overrated. (No effect) Choice 2 *Cool For The Summer (��25) *Purple Dress Choice 3 *You should've called first. (No effect) *I'm glad you're here! (No effect) Choice 4 *Not like that! (No effect) *My brother. I have to help. (No effect) Choice 5 *Hug Andi! (#OMG if you did not video chat with her in Chapter 2) (#WIN if you video chat with her in Chapter 2) *Shake her hand! (#WIN) *Give her a fist bump! (#OMG) Choice 6 *Working at Name? (#FAIL) *Dating in the big city? (#WIN) #FamilyTies if you chose the incorrect options. Choice 7 *How did things end between them? *How did they meet? *What was their sex life like? You only get this choice if you answered correctly in Choice 5 and 6. '' ''#FamilyTies - Andi trusted you enough to tell you about Camilla! Choice 8 *What're you doing in LA? (#OMG) *I see you got another 'gig'. (#OMG) Choice 9 *Let's go out with my friends. (��18) *Let's just chill here tonight. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Move out of Mom and Dad's basement before I turned thirty. *Get a real job. Diamond Choice 2 *I, uh, don't like to brag! *Ben and I don't really know each other that well. Diamond Choice 3 *Shotgun. Diamond Choice 4 *Please stop talking. *I suppose this has some potential. Diamond Choice 5 This choice will be repeated three times with changing the order of answers. *Shotgun. (#WIN) *Grenade. (#WIN) *Shotgun Shell. (#FAIL) Diamond Choice 6 *Emotional support. *Unique perspective. #BestBros. Choice 10 *Are you here to meet a date? ⬅ Correct *Are you trying to get rid of me? (No effect) *Are you trying to become an astronaut? (No effect) Choice 11 *Reprimand Andi. *Let her meet up with Logan. If you chose to Reprimand Andi, she will be grounded but nonetheless be allowed to meet up with Logan. Choice 12 *Don't say that! (No effect) *We're not there… yet. (No effect) *I won't let that happen. (No effect) Choice 13 *Invite Leah back to your hotel room. (��20) *Go back to the hotel alone. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Snuggle closer. *Kiss her again. #LaLaLand Diamond Choice 8 *''Feels the same way.'' *''Is honored to hold her attention.'' Choice 14 *Kiss Leah. *Give her a hug. (No effect) You only get this choice if you don't invite Leah. Choice 15 *Relax. We can talk about Dope Cat. (No effect) *Shut up. I'm not kicking you out. (No effect) You won't get this choice if you chose to take Isaac with you in Choice 9. Chapter Twelve: 12 Things You Wish You Could Forget About Last Night ''Choices 'Choice 1''' *You stand before me a man disarmed! (No effect) *Those devices are just modern shackles. (No effect) *Consider the fable of the silkworm… (No effect) Choice 2 *I'm sure it has great meaning to you. (No effect) *That tattoo is… bad. (No effect) *I have no words. (No effect) Choice 3 *A series of sun salutations. (No effect) *A stiff drink. (No effect) *A trip to the pet store. (No effect) Choice 4 *Oh, thank god. (No effect) *I'm actually a little disappointed. (No effect) *Why even draw it at all?! (No effect) Choice 5 *You can hit her up later! (No effect) *Bros before… ladies. (No effect) Choice 6 *'Sheer wittiness'? (#FAIL) *'Peer interest'? (#FAIL) *'Sphere of prettiness'? (#WIN) Choice 7 *Rock powers! (#WIN) *Paper powers! (#OMG) *Scissor powers! (#OMG) Choice 8 *Hell yeah! That's so cool! (��15) *Maybe some other time… ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Passionate! (No effect) *Peaceful! *Protest-y! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Fit! (No effect) *Fierce! *Fly! (No effect, but you get a song reference) Diamond Choice 3 *Conceited! *Cunning! (No effect) *Charming! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Maker of Drinks. (No effect) *Meditative. (No effect) *Mild. Diamond Choice 5 *Logical! (No effect) *Lovable! (No effect) *Lumbering! Diamond Choice 6 *Bold! *Badass! (#WIN) *Beautiful! #ZeroToHero: You helped Ben find inspiration for his comic book! Choice 9 *Wearing cologne! (#WIN) *Going beast-mode! (#FAIL) *Pulling down your pants! (#OMG) Choice 10 This is a timed choice! *We got off on the wrong foot. Let's talk business, baby! (#WIN) *You don't wanna test me, Fabian. (No effect) *Let's discuss this somewhere more… private. (#FAIL) Choice 11 This is a timed choice! *Run! (No effect) *Surrender! (No effect) *Flip a table! Choice 12 *Unleash the panther! (Leads to death) *Search the panther enclosure! (Leads to death) *Ask Horatio for help! ⬅ Correct You have the opportunity to restart from a checkpoint prior to Choice 12 if you chose the incorrect option. Choice 13 *Let's do it! (��17) (#AboutLastNight) *Perhaps it's better left a mystery. ( ) Choice 14 *Cool! I totally know what that is! (#WIN/No effect) *Do they… burn… sand? (#FAIL) Chapter Thirteen: 13 Times Burning Sands Was Lit ''Choices 'Choice 1''' *Lit! (#WIN) *Dirty. (#OMG) *Like a fire hazard. (#OMG) Choice 2 *Aiyana likes you for you. (No effect) *You shouldn't write notes where she'll see them! (No effect) Choice 3 *Sparks Fly (��25) *Brown Dress (No effect) Choice 4 *Pyromaniacs united for art! (#FAIL) *A more connected and creative existence in the world. (#WIN) ⬅ Correct Choice 5 *The bicycles! (Path A) *The art exhibits! (Path B) *The campsite! (Path C) *The music stages! (Path D) You will explore all options, but the order is not significant. '' '''Choice 6 (Path A)' *I think this guy's on something. (No effect) *I like this guy! (No effect) *I have way better ideas than this guy. (No effect) Choice 7 (Path B) This is a timed choice! The order is random. *Douse the torch! (#FAIL) *Tell Keo to stop him! (#FAIL) *Let it burn. (#WIN) ⬅ Correct If you let the timer run out, you douse the torch and get #FAIL Choice 8 (Path C) *WHOO! FREE DRINKS FOR LIFE! (No effect) *Isn't that selling out? (No effect) *...Are you happy with the promotion? (No effect) Choice 9 (Path D) *The party scene. (#FAIL) *The 20 principles. (#WIN) ⬅ Correct *The paparazzi. (#FAIL) Choice 10 This is a timed choice! *Run away! (#FAIL) *Huddle by shelter! (#WIN) Choice 11 *Huddle closer to Aiyana. (No effect) *Close my eyes and wait out the storm. (No effect) Choice 12 *Take Mark back to the tent. (��20) (Path A) *Take Ben back to the tent. (��20) (Path B) *Take Leah back to the tent. (��20) (Path C) *Grab your phone by yourself. Diamond Choice 1 (Mark) *Sit on Mark's lap! (No effect) *Start a pillow fight! Diamond Choice 2 (Mark) *Keep going. (No effect) *Pull back. #PortInAStorm for spending time with Mark. Diamond Choice 1 (Ben) *Point to my lips. (No effect) *Point to my chest. (No effect) *Point to my hip. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Ben) *Do a little strip tease... (No effect) *Demand a strip tease. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Ben) *Get on top. (No effect) *Pull away... (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Leah) *Make out. *Do a little 'sexy' research for our article. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Leah) *Find some privacy. *Find the right person (No effect) *Just go for it! Diamond Choice 3 (Leah) *Kiss her lower... (No effect) *Pull Back. #PortInAStorm for spending time with Leah. #VeteranBurner if you chose enough correct options. #CaughtInTheAct if you chose the incorrect options. Choice 13 *Sneak away with Aiyana. (��16) *Stay with the group. (#TurnDownForWhat, Sereena's relationship with Aiyana will be negatively affected) Diamond Choice 4 *Scoot closer... (#WIN) *Rest my head on her shoulder. (#WIN) Diamond Choice 5 *I like spending time with you. (#WIN) *I like trying new things. (#WIN) Diamond Choice 6 *Kiss her! (No effect) *Hug her. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Take control. (No effect) *Let Aiyana kiss me senseless. (No effect) #DesertOasis for sneaking away with Aiyana. Choice 14 *It's beautiful… (No effect) *I LOVE FIRE! (No effect) Chapter Fourteen: The 14 Job Offers Millennials Get ''Choices '''Choice 1' *You're gonna have to prove your coding skills aren't rusty. (No effect) *Remember, you owe us. (No effect) *You like comics... right? (No effect) Choice 2 *No way! Just ignore her. (No effect) *Nice! Free meal! (No effect) Choice 3 *I'm glad you dropped that jerk! (No effect) *She sounds like the literal worst. (No effect) Choice 4 *Disguise ourselves as waiters! (#OMG) *Call you with a fake emergency halfway through dinner! (#OMG) *Pretend to be married! (#OMG) Choice 5 *Pumpkin Spice Cutie (��25) *Peach Dress (No effect) Choice 6 *That's amazing! You're gonna be rich! (#OMG) *It sounds a little too good to be true. (#OMG) Choice 7 *Supporting Isaac more? (No effect) *Kicking him out? (No effect) Choice 8 This is a timed choice! Option order is random. *Dodge! (#OMG) *Freeze! *Catch! (#WIN) Choice 9 *Request a song change. (#WIN) *Request a lighting change. (#WIN) *Call someone from the gym for backup. (#WIN) While all options work, choosing the second option will magnify brightness in the restaurant for the player for the rest of the chapter. Choice 10 *I thought you were enjoying our trip... (No effect) *What've you got against Seattle? (No effect) Choice 11 *Why didn't you tell me sooner? (No effect) *YOU CAN'T LEAVE! (No effect) Choice 12 *I respect your decision, no matter what. (No effect) *Let's just focus on tonight. (No effect) Choice 13 *Spend the night with Mark. (��20) (#AllPlayAndNoWork) *Spend the night alone. (#Raincheck, You didn't spend the night with Mark) Diamond Choice 1 *Blindfold Mark. (No effect) *Tie Mark up. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Keep going... (No effect) *Untie the scarf... (No effect) *Pull back completely. (No effect) Choice 13.5 *Hug Mark goodnight. (No effect) *Kiss Mark goodnight. (No effect) You only get this choice if you don't spend the night with Mark. Choice 14 *Spill Camilla's drink. (#OMG) *Flip the table! (#OMG) *Wave my arms and shout! (#OMG) Choice 15 *We were really worried about you. (No effect) *Camilla's a snake. (No effect) Chapter Fifteen: 15 Tips For When Family And Work Collide Choices Choice 1 *Side with Cole! (No effect) *Side with Isaac! (No effect) *Stop this fight! (#FAIL) Choice 2 *Can you blame me? (No effect) *ComicFeed is important! (No effect) Choice 3 *Yellow Python Choice 4 *She needs a cuddle-buddy! (No effect) *I'd never step foot in that apartment again! (No effect) Choice 5 *Sereena needs a daytime pet. (#OMG) *I'm pretty sure its eyes were literally blood red! (#OMG) Choice 6 *Goldfish Choice 7 *Happy puppy Choice 8 *The puppy (��18) (#GirlsBestFriend) *The fish (#OhMyCod, You got Sereena a fish!) Diamond Choice 1 *So you wouldn't feel so alone! *Because he can protect you! Diamond Choice 2 *Fill in the blank! Default name is "Sir Fluffington" Choice 9 *You're breaking up with me. (Only if dating Leah) *You don't want to be my business partner. (No effect) (Only if not dating Leah) *You just inherited a million dollars. (No effect) *You found Smidgen! (No effect) First option depends on your relationship with Leah. Choice 10 *You. (No effect) *Andi. (No effect) *Me. (No effect) Choice 11 *You've almost got it! (No effect) *That was terrible. (No effect) *What about, 'Here's a blast from your past'? (No effect) Choice 12 *We were just kids back then. (��17) *But enough about the past. (#AnyWay, You didn't reminisce about the past with Mark) Diamond Choice 3 *Excited! *Terrified! *Gonna miss this place. A lot. Diamond Choice 4 *You should come visit me! *Are you gonna bring Amy? Diamond Choice 5 *There's so much I wish I could say to say... *Bye loser! #ByeForNow - You reminisced about your last night with Mark in college Choice 13 *That's impressive. (No effect) *Imagine how quickly he could've done his actual assignment. (No effect) Choice 14 *Dump his suitcase! (No effect) *Block his path! (No effect) *Tackle him! (No effect) Choice 15 *Return the hug. (No effect) *Give Isaac a noogie! (No effect) Choice 16 *Kiss him! (#WIN) (If romanced Mark) *Hug him! (#WIN) Choice 17 *Champagne Chapter Sixteen: 16 Things Teens Don't Want You To Know Choice 1 *A couple of dorks. (#OMG) *A bromance for the ages. (No effect) *Cinnamon rolls too precious for this world. (#OMG) Choice 2 *The best roommates ever! (#OMG) *An odd couple. But opposites attract! (#OMG) *My precious babies, and I love them! (❤ #WIN) Choice 3 *Sassy much, Andi? (No effect) *Hydration is important, Ben. (No effect) *What does that even mean? (No effect) Choice 4 *Are you blushing? (No effect) *Whatever happened to Logan? (No effect) *''How old are you again? (No effect) '''Choice 5' *Fixed-gear bicycles? (No effect) *Single-origin coffee? (No effect) *Vintage technology?(No effect) Choice 6 *Only an amoral coward would back out on a deal. (#OMG) *Consider the honorless jackal... (#OMG) *I'll show him 'smash head'. (#OMG) Choice 7 *Becoming the manager The Double Tap needs! (#FAIL) *Losing sight of who I am. (#OMG) Choice 8 *Virgin Mojito (No effect) *Virgin Sunrise (No effect) *Shirley Temple (No effect) Choice 9 *Are you having more boy trouble? (No effect) *Are you having second thoughts about moving? (No effect) *Are you still figuring out how to use 'hella' correctly? Choice 10 *Chic makeover for Andi. Choice 11 *I'm happy to help. (��15) *You'll be fine without a new look. (#JustTheWayYouAre) Diamond Choice 1 *Glittery blue with rhinestones. *A Golden Gate Bridge design. *A classic French manicure. Diamond Choice 2 *It wasn't your fault. (#WIN) *Sounds like you messed up. *Exactly how bad was ''this toupee? (#OMG) '''Diamond Choice 3' *Wait til' they insult you first? (#OMG) *Always keep your cool. (#WIN) *Just choose polite-sounding words. (#OMG) Diamond Choice 4 *You look stunning. *Leah's gonna be so proud of you. #PrettyInPink - You prepped Andi for the Blackbourne Gala! Choice 12 *Snarky attitude. (#WIN) *Cool fashion sense. (#FAIL) *Sweet naivete. (#FAIL/#OMG if you gave Andi a makeover) Choice 13 *Solaris Choice 14 *Preview Ben's Solaris comic. (��16) (#ComicRelief) *Don't preview. ( ) Diamond Choice 5 *Their feet! *Their swords! *Their trucks! If you let the timer run out you will get a #FAIL. Diamond Choice 6 *Your business here is finished... *I am two hundred percent over this! Diamond Choice 7 *Alarmed Ninja *Nondescript Ninja (#FAIL) *Cocky Ninja *Authoritative Ninja (#WIN) ⬅ Correct *Materialistic Ninja Diamond Choice 8 *I invite you to have a tall glass of chill. (#WIN) *Pop quiz. (#WIN) Chapter Seventeen: So Your Roomie's Moving Out... Now What? ''Choices '''Choice 1' *This apartment won't be the same without you! (No effect) *I'm so excited for you and Keo. (No effect) Choice 2 *Sunset Fire (��25) *Black Dress (No effect) Choice 3 (If Brooke bought Sereena a puppy) *Cuddle Sir Fluffington! *Chase him! *Avoid him! Choice 3 (If Brooke got her a goldfish) *'Blub blub blub blub.' (No effect) #RallyTogether if Sereena and Aiyana become official. Choice 4 *Hey, it's your party. (No effect) *As long as I get to drink, I don't care what we do. (No effect) *This is not cool. Choice 5 *Don't you care about local business owners? (No effect) *''You're the problem! (No effect) '''Choice 6' This is a timed choice! *Dump the coffee on the manager's head! (#OMG) *Make the coffee undrinkable! (#OMG) *Set the carafe down. (#OMG) If the timer runs out, you lose your train of thought and you get a #FAIL. Choice 7 *Badass. (No effect) *Impulsive. (No effect) Choice 8 *I can put up with anything for a week. (No effect) *You look like you can reach the top kitchen shelf. (No effect) Choice 9 *My protest was pretty cringeworthy. (No effect) *My life hasn't been the same since Brooke showed up. (No effect) Choice 10 *Black bra Choice 11 *Hey, you guys do you. (No effect) *I've got ''to hear this story. (No effect) '''Choice 12' *He can do what he wants, I don't care. (No effect) *I'd keep sleeping. (No effect) Choice 13 *Ask him to replace it. (No effect) *Throw more dino-nuggets in the oven. (No effect) Choice 14 *I'd make sure he can pay rent. (No effect) *That'd be cool, I guess. (No effect) Choice 15 *Boyfriend! (No effect) *Brother! (No effect) *Doctor! (No effect) Choice 16 *Let me tell you the tale... (��18) *That's a secret I'll take to my grave. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *You just volunteered to help a stranger move. *You were trapped in her asthetic aura. *You got played, son! Diamond Choice 2 *Shout and wave my arms! *Turn on the jukebox! *Offer them free drinks to shut up! Diamond Choice 3 *Whiskey *Beer *Tequilla Sunrise Diamond Choice 4 *What's your guilty pleasure TV show? *What's your favorite drink? *What's you greatest fear? Diamond Choice 5 *You have to spin on the barstool ten times. *Drink a martini with a twist. *Sing 'Twist and Shout'. #AncientHistory Choice 17 *Leah *Ben *Mark *No one You get to talk with the three of them, the conversation with your chosen love interest will be a bit longer, though. Choice 18 (Leah) *She takes after her sister. (No effect) *She'll adjust in no time. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 (Leah) (If you bought the diamond outfit) *Kiss Leah! *Hug her. Choice 18 (Ben) *That's amazing! (No effect) *I'm glad that the publishers are seeing what I see in you. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Ben) (If you bought the diamond outfit) *Kiss Ben. *Hug him. Choice 18 (Mark) *And thanks again for investing in company's name. (No effect) *It was touch-and-go there for a while. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 (Mark) '(''If you bought the diamond outfit) *Let Mark kiss me. *Hug him. Chapter Eighteen: ''This Series Finale Will Have You Shook ''Choices '''Choice 1 *I have been thinking about making it official. (No effect) *All of you guys are special to me. (No effect) Choice 2 *Buy this item! (��25) (All that Glitters) *Buy this item! (��20) (Suit Up) *Choose this look! (Lime Dress) Choice 3 *Exclusively date love interest. ( ) *Stay single. (#MissIndependent) This choice will affect some dialogue during the party and some choices towards the end. Choice 4 *We couldn't have done it without your help. (No effect) *We're going to blow you away even more once we win the award. (No effect) Choice 5 *You and I actually agree on something. (No effect) *I can speak for myself. (No effect) Choice 6 *We will. (No effect) *Thank you. (No effect) Choice 7 *Ben and Cole. *Mark and Brooke. *Horatio and Keo. *Sereena and Andi. You will talk with all of them, the order is up to you.' Choice 8 (Ben & Cole) *You know you can hang out as friends, right? (No effect) *Just kiss already! (No effect) Choice 8 (Mark & Brooke) *That's awesome! (No effect) *How could you not tell me?! (No effect) Choice 8 (Horatio & Keo) *Carry fire in one hand and water in the other. (No effect) *It's lit! (No effect) Choice 8 (Sereena & Andi) *Work at company's name! (No effect) *Let us put together another job search for you! (No effect) Choice 9 *Our friends. (No effect) *Blaire Hall. (No effect) *Each other. (No effect) Choice 10 *Celebrate privately with Mark. (�� 30) *Celebrate privately with Ben. (�� 30) *Celebrate privately with Leah. (�� 30) *Chill with your friends. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Mark) *Don't you dare stop. *Can we stay like this for a while? Diamond Choice 2 (Mark) *Back in college. *When I moved back to SF. *At the boat party. Diamond Choice 3 (Mark) *I love you. (#TrueLove) *I care about you... a lot. Diamond Choice 1 (Ben) *I need you. Now. *Can you just hold me? Diamond Choice 2 (Ben) *I love you. (#TrueLove) *You mean a lot to me. Diamond Choice 1 (Leah) *Keep going. *I just want to stay like this forever. Diamond Choice 2 (Leah) *I love you. (#TrueLove) *I admire you too. Choice 11 *A group hug! (❤️#WIN) *Group shots! (❤️#WIN) You have reached the end of #LoveHacks, Book 2. Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:LoveHacks